1. Field of the Invention
This invention converts centrifugal forces into a usable unified directional force vector, with magnitude and direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An inertial propulsion system which generated a vectored force was described in Science and Invention Encyclopedia, Volume 14, 1977; Propulsion, Inertial, page 1875. To develop the force vector, this system utilized one end of a gyro's spin axis interacting in a circular path. The gyro was attached to a shaft that rotated the gyro and its spin axis in a horizontal circular motion. The circular path of the gyro was positioned on a 45 degree angle to the center of the shaft's rotation. The gyro's rotation was started at the highest point of the circular path. The gyro was then rotated through the 45 degree inclined circular path, being forced downward for the first 180 degree movement of the shaft. Forcing the gyro downward produced an upward force that equaled the gyro mass weight. The gyro was then allowed to precess upward through the second 180 degree movement positioning itself at the highest point of the circular path, in position to be forced down in a repeat of its first half cycle.
The described prior art system shares some of the same characteristics of the Centrifugal Inertia Drive systems of the present invention:
1. Both systems will produce a vectored force that will not require an external surface, liquid, atmosphere, or gravitational field in which it must operate from or within;
2. Both systems produce a vectored force by using rotational energy;
3. Both systems use independent forces that interact with circular paths to produce a vectored force; and
4. Both systems are reusable and can be self contained.
While there are similarities, the Centrifugal Inertia Drive, which is the subject of the present invention, provides many advantages over the prior art. Some of the advantages of this invention over prior art, and, accordingly, some of the objects of this invention include:
1. The vectored force produced is variable;
2. The vectored force can be greater than the system combined mass weight;
3. Independent centrifugal forces are used in this invention to create a vectored force instead of gyro and gyroscopic characteristics used in the prior art;
4. The prior art system's circular path is horizontal with respect to its resultant force vector while in the present invention the circular path is vertical with respect to its resultant force vector.
Further advantages and objects of this invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.